What hurts more?
by Batfamilysuperheroes
Summary: And then he's clawing and-oh god-he can hear him, laughing, taunting- 'What hurts more'
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

Jason Todd Chap 1

~Two years after Jason's death~

Gotham's cemetery was empty, no soul in sight. No pun intended. But someone wasn't as dead as they were supposed to be. It was pouring hard. Water overflowing the streets of Gotham. This city doesn't exactly have great weather. Huh the weather matches the people. Hilarious. People came and went about their way, prostitutes looking for clients, junkies looking for drugs, and so on and so on.

The cemetery was completely silent, but if you listen closer-BANG.

Jason's blue green eyes snapped open. His lungs were bursting, filling with air, making him feel like he was drowning. His body was trembling, as if someone was shaking him. He took a deep breath and-"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHH"- his terrified eyes darting from place to place. Realizing his surroundings, throat raw, he screamed again. A coffin. He was in a fucking coffin. What the hell? This scared him even more because of freaking course he was claustrophobic. Thunder banged outside the wooden contraption. Jason cringed.

Rain wasn't his thing either.

Why was he…? And it came crashing down.

His Mother. Her Betrayal.

The Joker. Crowbar. The burning pain.

Then blackness. Almost peaceful.

"Bruce..." He whimpered. The air. It was getting thin. Jason squeezed his eyes shut then popped them open again. And then he's Clawing, his hands on the wood. Raking, desperately trying to get out. Nails breaking and peeling off, beds beginning to bleed.

And-oh god-he can hear _him_ laughing, taunting-'What's hurts more?'-and- 'Why? Why? WHY?!' "...no..." His tired lungs took shuddering breaths. He needed to get out. 'Think, think, think!' "Belt" he wheezed. His damaged hands fumbled, tearing the brown leather belt off. Wrapping it around his hand, Jason tried again to break the wooden coffin. He banged, again and again. He was NOT going to give NOT going to die. Again. He tore through, pieces flying everywhere, dirt flooding in. He held breath, digging for freedom. His hand burst through and gripped around pulling his body out. He crawled away, his body still weak. Jason's bloody throat once again burned, then-nothing. It was too much. His mind was blank. Jason Todd's mind had finally broken.

But of course you can't come back to life still sane, or exactly the same.

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvv

Vvvvvv

Vvvv

Vvv

Vv

V

 **Authors note- Alright so… this is kind of a sample? I guess, so review tell me what you think and if I should continue it. And keep in mind that I'm new to this so…**

 **Okay bye!**

 **-Batfamilysuperheroes**

 **Oh P.S don't like don't read.**

 **Okay now bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Not quite right

**A/N-Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I didn't have any inspiration or plot, and I was busy…sure- I mean yea! So don't start a riot or something because I'm finally back with chapter 2 so enjoy!**

 **{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]**

~Two months after his awaking and wondering the streets~

Jason had no idea what was happening. All he kept hearing was faint voices-"Broken ribs, punctured lung, not even the beginning-" but guessing by the way this guy was listing off injuries, and the fact that he hears the beeping in the background it would make sense that he was in some kind of hospital.

What happened before? Why is he hurt? Where's _Bruce_ in all this?

He couldn't feel anything either his body was all numb, in some places it was stiff and felt _dead._ He opens his mouth and lets out a long groan ending in a coughing fit. He opens his eyes when he doesn't hear any more sounds. Looking up he sees dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that remind him of another.

"Bruce?" his voice comes out dim and weak, and watches as the guys concerned face contorts into a confused one. "I'm sorry who?"

"Bruce? Where," he coughs again and his voice comes out stronger, "What… happened...where's Bruce?"

"You're at a hospital some people found you wondering around; can you tell me your name? Is it Bruce?" And then he tries to get up and then he can't cause there's something in his arm an across his body, and he starts to move withering around trying to get _out,_ and the beeping intensifies going at a faster pace. "Wait! Calm down, were not going to hurt you!" And there's that voice again and he's thrashing, and now he can't control it something's _wrong._

Subsequently the voice is back, the one he can't recognize, that he doesn't know and his fear rises and it too much and he can't breathe his lungs won't cooperate-"Get me some sedatives! Now!" And something plunges into his arm, and his breathe gets stuck and he's getting tired so he calls out.

"Bruce... Dad? Where..."

Followed by blackness, the one he hates so much and Jason tries to fight, tries to ward it off, and the world fades.

 **{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{LINE BREAK!]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]**

Couple months pass by since they put him in a coma, most injuries are healed

Next thing Jason knows is that he's in a room, with beige colored walls decorated with posters, a small old TV in the opposite corner of where he's sitting on a twin bed. His mind is still trying to process what has been occurring and he thinks he hears some… Laughing?

What?

His hands come up to cover his ears because it's getting _louder_ , because it sounds _horrible_. Its fucking twisted as hell and won't go away! He gets up falling down cause his legs weren't fully healed from burns bringing down a lamp down with him, making a shattering noise promptly stopping the laughter. He slowly removes his hands away, officially confused because he doesn't know where he is, what has been going on, and why the hell is he injured? And where is Bruce?! He should be here, didn't he care for him?

"Hahahaha… oh kiddo don't you remember? He didn't save you," He whips his head around and a man with an eccentric outfit, blood red lips and pale white skin, and deep green colored hair sitting at the foot of the bed.

His head cocked to one side a resting on his hand, a mocking smile on his face. He stares at him officially freaked out and his brain clicks. So he scrambles back and says-"Joker."

And the freak tosses his head back and guffaws at the ceiling. And that awful noise that screeching sound is back. He stands stumbling attempting to get away pushing the TV making it crash on the carpet covered floor. The laughing cuts off, so he starts to break things making sure it permanently gone. And footsteps come thundering down to where he is.

"Son of a bitch!"

 **VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
A/N Alright so, again sorry for not updating sooner, and that it's another short chapter but please review! I want to hear what you guys think! :D**

 **-If you don't like don't read.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Batfamilysuperheros.:)**


End file.
